


Um dia, naquele dia

by YuuiC



Series: Minake week 2019 [3]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Developing Relationship, Dragon Knight AU, Dragon Knight!Akechi, Dragon!Minato, Dragons, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minake Week, Minor Violence, POV First Person, just a hint of an AU
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuiC/pseuds/YuuiC
Summary: Akechi pensou, por um instante, que aquele seria o seu fim. O que ele não imaginava era que seria salvo por nada mais, nada menos que um dragão - ou um meio-dragão que fosse.[Minake week - Day 3 - Free AU]





	Um dia, naquele dia

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [One day, on that day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440622) by [YuuiC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuiC/pseuds/YuuiC)



> I would LOVE to work with one of the AUs, but... I'm not confident enough for that, so I tried to do one myself lol Not the best one because I didn't have time for it, so... I made a hint :B Let's see what I'll get.
> 
> Eu queria realmente ter mais tempo para trabalhar os AUs, mas eu precisaria de muito, MUITO tempo para fazer eles como eu gostaria e como são muitos prompts na semana, não ia dar tempo mesmo. Aí eu tentei começar a ideia e... dar uma pincelada no que ela seria. Como ficou curtíssima, não deu pra desenvolver muita coisa... depois, com mais paciência, eu tento trabalhar a ideia melhor, quem sabe?

_Naquele dia, eu achei que tudo acabaria._

       O som das espadas era ensurdecedor, os cascos dos cavalos batendo contra a terra, levantando poeira — misturada com o cheiro forte e fétido do sangue. Pelo prata das lâminas, ele escorria, pingando de forma dolorosa.

_Tão vermelho quanto a terra._

       Minhas pernas latejavam, mas mesmo a dor era um murmúrio perto da maneira como meus ouvidos zumbiam — como se meus tímpanos fossem estourar em pedacinhos miúdos e meu cérebro fosse derreter por eles.

       O som das armaduras na minha direção era quase silencioso perto da cacofonia que se formava na minha cabeça — na perturbação do corpo morto à frente, na impotência diante da realidade.

       — _Mãe..._ — murmurei de forma débil. Os homens pararam à minha frente, as lâminas das espadas brilhando contra o Sol forte do fim da tarde.

_Aquele era o fim._

_Sobre a terra vermelha e fedida, se findava._

       Foi quando o rugido cortou o ar, fazendo trepidar as pedrinhas que formavam o chão áspero no qual meu rosto se esfregava contra. As armaduras tilintaram em desespero, como se os homens tropeçassem uns sobre os outros, ansiando por correr de algo — ou alguém.

       O dia se fez noite de repente. Apertei mais os olhos, o corpo todo trêmulo, o zumbido insistente ainda querendo romper meus miolos. Levei as mãos sujas até eles, esperando em vão que apertá-los fosse me livrar ou amainar a sensação.

       Então, o que eu senti foi uma mão escamosa tocar as minhas e, no mesmo instante, me virei para o que havia me salvado — ou quem.

       Fui recebido por um par de olhos azuis, brilhantes como pedras preciosas — eram safiras? Nunca havia visto uma para ter certeza. Seu brilho era _complacente_ , piedoso. Conseguia ver, desenhado por suas bochechas, a forma como as escamas pretas adornavam sua pele, brilhavam contra o Sol.

       — Calma. Já acabou. — Ele disse na voz mansa. — Eles não estão mais aqui.

       Pisquei, olhando entre ele e o corpo jogado à frente. O estranho se virou, torcendo a expressão quando entendeu o que eu buscava. Voltou-se para mim outra vez, pesar nublando o azul de suas íris.

       — Eu sinto muito.

       Abri a boca para questionar, comentar, mas tudo o que saiu por ela foi um soluço — e dele vieram lágrimas, desespero, desamparo.

       Antes que eu pudesse processar com clareza o que estava sentido ou o que estava acontecendo, os braços do estranho estavam em mim — consoladores, afáveis.

_Naquele dia, eu achei que tudo acabaria._

_No entanto, tudo mudou._

       — Quantos anos faz? — Murmurei à esmo, sentado sobre a pedra. Senti as flechas pesarem e deixei a aljava sobre o gramado, fitando o infinito azul do céu. — Uns dez anos...?

       O baforar de Minato, próximo do riacho, fez-me voltar a atenção para si. Ele franziu a testa, as escamas ouriçadas — e eu entendi que era culpa do sapo que havia pulado nele.

       — Você tem _nojo_ de anfíbios? — Questionei, incrédulo. Minato me fitou, os olhos azuis arregalados, descrente da minha pergunta. — Pelo amor de Deus, você é um _lagarto!_

       — Dragão. — Ele pontuou, levantando o indicador de garra pontuda. — Lagartos são menores e tem a língua dividida. As escamas são menos salientes; é quase como uma pele fina. Eu sou um _dragão_ : escamas grossas, proeminentes, como se fossem uma arma–!

       — Tá, entendi. _Dragão._ Meio-dragão, já que ainda parece humano. — Minato baforou, fumaça preta saindo de sua boca. — Mas ainda não explica porque ter nojo de um _sapo._

       — Eles são–! — Minato gesticulou, a língua pra fora, fazendo careta. — Pegajosos. Molhados. E grudentos. Um _nojo_ de bicho. — Revirei os olhos, rindo baixinho. — Vou jogar um em você da próxima vez e você me diz se não vai ter nojo.

       — Ok. Ok. Eu entendi. — Arrumei a aljava nas costas novamente, tomando o arco em mãos. — Vamos ficar por aqui? Ou... seguir viagem?

       — Não sei, alteza. O fugitivo é você de todo modo. — Suspirei, desviando o olhar do seu. — Não precisa levar para o pessoal, você sabe disso.

       — Hm. É.

       Eu era filho bastardo de um nobre corrupto. Minha mãe, muito antes de dar à luz, fugiu das terras do nobre para tentar viver uma vida comum — e me manter o mais distante o possível daquela figura imunda.

       O nobre, contudo, parecia mais interessado em limpar qualquer vestígio de um possível herdeiro, ainda que eu não quisesse de fato o trono ou a herança — ou qualquer porcaria que ele tivesse.

       Quando finalmente descobriu nosso paradeiro, mandou matar eu e ela. Não fosse por Minato ter aparecido; ele disse que sentiu o forte cheiro de sangue e, desse modo, me encontrou.

       Não havia um motivo _claro_ para ele me salvar. Mas aparentemente, todo meio-dragão precisa de um cavaleiro — e ele estava mais do que certo que eu seria o seu cavaleiro.

       Na época, eu somente aceitei — o que era uma criança órfã, ferida e sem espaço no mundo?

       Hoje, por vezes, eu me pergunto como tudo isso aconteceu.

       — Goro. — Pisquei, voltando à realidade com seus olhos azuis próximos, quase juntando-se aos meus. — Você está divagando.

       — Ah. Sim. — Encostei minha testa contra a sua; a sensação das escamas era incômoda, mas o calor da sua pele, quente do Sol, era confortável. — Só... revivendo o passado.

       — O passado não traz nada além de sofrimento. — Minato afastou-se, sacudindo a calda, irritadiço. — Eu sei o que você está lembrando. Nós estamos ligados.

       — Você não tem certeza. Está lendo meus sentimentos, não meus pensamentos. — Ele baforou de novo, desviando o rosto.

       Minato era um meio-dragão pequeno, se comparado com a estatura normal de um humano — sua forma de dragão, no entanto, era assustadora; asas negras enormes, dobradas como se fossem lápides; um elmo de osso duro, branco; olhos vermelhos e intensos; garras e presas que podiam esmagar pedregulhos como se fossem folhas.

       E o seu rugido era, de longe, um dos mais imponentes que eu já havia escutado.

       Mas olhando-o assim, emburrado e de braços cruzados, era difícil comparar.

       Ser um cavaleiro de dragão — ou qualquer nome que dessem pra isso — era complexo. Principalmente quando você... assumidamente tinha sentimentos pelo seu meio-dragão.

       A culpa não era minha. Não exclusiva, pois era recíproco.

       Na medida do possível.

       — Como você vai oficialmente ficar divagando... — Minato foi se afastando e, lentamente, tomando sua forma de dragão. Era possível sentir a terra trepidar todas as vezes que suas patas batiam com força contra o solo — _Então, acho bom eu oferecer uma carona. Pelo menos, desse modo, você pode divagar sem preocupações._

       — Me equilibrar nas suas costas não seria uma delas? — Ele fez um som baixo, grave e pesado. Não era um rugido, mas sim uma reclamação pontual. — Ok, não vou mais reclamar.

       Sem demoras, montei em suas costas, firme pela sela que estava sempre nele. Começou a bater as asas e, antes que eu pudesse pensar muito, já estávamos alto no céu.

       A verdade era que os cavaleiros do meu _nobre_ pai continuavam à minha procura. Anos incansáveis. Parece que um filho bastardo era demais para o grande Shido poder tolerar vivo.

       Minato me ensinara a lutar — ou ao menos a manusear alguma arma para que eu pudesse me defender. Ainda que a sua presença sozinha já fosse motivo para eu estar vivo.

       Entre a guarda e os algozes, ele era conhecido como _Thanatos_ — a essência da morte. Um dragão negro que aterrorizou por anos as terras vastas daquele lugar.

       Só eu sabia quem ele era de verdade — o Minatinho emburrado, sem paciência e reclamão de todo dia. Aquele contraste me dava, de certo modo, uma estranha sensação de aconchego.

       Era o lar que eu há muito perdera.

       Não podíamos ir muito além daquelas terras — isso porque eu não era o _único_ cavaleiro de dragão. E eu não tinha preparo para enfrentar outros como eu — tampouco queria arriscar Minato a me defender de outro dragão.

       Ainda que nem todos fossem de fatos hostis, nunca poderíamos baixar a guarda.

       O que nos restava era buscar apoio nas florestas adjacentes às terras de Shido — e prontamente se livrar dos algozes que poderiam surgir.

       Certa vez, imaginei que construir uma casa enfiada no meio do mato fosse uma solução, mas Minato fora contra a ideia — afinal, se acharam minha mãe depois de _anos_ isolada, como não nos achariam?

       Ele queria dormir à noite. Às vezes.

       Fui arrancado dos meus pensamentos quando seu corpo trepidou ao posar no meio da mata. Não sabia onde estávamos — muito mais adentro do que o riacho de antes, certamente. Mas, supunha, não tão longe que os olhos curiosos não pudessem nos avistar.

       Ele virou o pescoço comprido na minha direção, trazendo o focinho para próximo do meu rosto — seu hálito cheirava a enxofre por conta das chamas, mas depois de muito tempo, chegava a ser um cheiro exótico.

       Toquei a ossada de seu crânio com os lábios e o som que Minato produziu poderia se assemelhar a um ronronado de um gato selvagem — uma vibração baixa e confortável. Ele esperou que eu descesse de suas costas para voltar a forma meio-humana, sacudindo o rabo e erguendo as escamas em uma forma de aliviar os músculos.

       — Precisamos de comida. Talvez eu vá caçar. — Comentou, pensativo.

       — Poderíamos ter pescado no rio. Por que quis sair tão rápido de lá? — Questionei, me aproximando e passando a mão por seus cabelos, tão azuis quanto seus olhos. Eram macios e sedosos. — Você... percebeu alguém por perto?

       Ele rugiu baixinho, afirmando. Suspirei — era complicado conviver com alguém que sempre estava alerta.

       Minato tinha o instinto para auxiliá-lo de todo modo. Eu já não era tão provido de atenção.

       — Podemos pegar frutas. E alguns animais pequenos; talvez encha seu dente.

       — Melhor do que nada. — Ele deu de ombros, parecendo não se importar tanto.

       O Sol estava depois do meio do céu — seria uma ou duas da tarde, supunha. Sem perder muito tempo, começamos a vasculhar ao redor, nos aproveitar do que a mata nos oferecia — das frutas aos pequenos animais.

       Quando pegamos o que havia sido necessário, adentramos mais um pouco. Minato começou a buscar algum lugar com folhas para armar um ninho — não costumávamos usar fogueiras, para evitar chamar atenção. Ele se esquentava usando a terra e folhas das copas. E eu me aproveitava de seu calor para me aquecer à noite.

       Ponto de descanso montado, comemos do que havíamos pegado, depois nos ajeitamos confortavelmente por ali. Minato retornou à forma de Thanatos, ajeitando-se confortavelmente sobre um punhado de folhas, galhinhos e terra, erguendo uma das asas para que eu me sentasse embaixo.

       — _Você está mais pensativo do que o costume. —_ Sua voz ecoava dentro da minha cabeça. Pisquei, olhando no fundo de suas íris vermelhas. — _O que te incomoda tanto? Eu sinto a sua insegurança._

       — Às vezes eu não queria viver como um animal. — Respondi, sincero. — Eu queria... poder ter um lar. Um lugar para voltar. Para... ficar com você, sem precisar ser... _assim._ — Gesticulei para sua forma de dragão. Ele meneou a cabeça de crânio, compreensivo. — Gostaria que... meu pai não tivesse essa fixação em querer me apagar.

       — _Você poderia apagá-lo._ — Pisquei, atônito. Minato rugiu como se risse, um som assustador. — _Seria irônico: o filho bastardo eliminando o próprio pai e assumindo o trono._

       — Seria uma excelente ideia, _se_ eu tivesse poder para isso.

       — _Você tem a mim._

       — Não vou arriscar sua cabeça por vingança. Eu... — Levei meus dedos ao seu focinho. Minato piscou, lentamente, absorvendo meu toque. — Já perdi algo precioso uma vez. Não quero perder duas.

       Ele me olhou _intensamente_ — um olhar que eu nunca havia visto até aquele momento. Estávamos, fatidicamente, ligados em nossos sentimentos; porém naquele instante, Minato parecia desnudar e ler minha alma como um livro aberto.

       E, antes que eu pensasse em dizer mais algo, ele jogou a asa sobre mim, fazendo-me abaixar rente ao seu peito. Podia ouvir seu coração palpitar, alto como o som de cascalho rolando pela terra árida da montanha.

       — _Entendi._ — Foi tudo o que ele manifestou.

       Engoli em seco, sentindo meu rosto esquentar. Talvez fosse febre, talvez fosse somente vergonha — independentemente do que seja, eu fechei os olhos e me encostei mais a ele.

       As noites eram longas. Os dias, por vezes, arrastados e inseguros. No mar de sensações que eu vivia, ano após ano, a única âncora, o único porto seguro, era ele.

       Talvez meus sentimentos nunca o alcançassem. Talvez os seus próprios não pudessem me alcançar plenamente. Mas estávamos aqui, estávamos juntos.

       Por hora, era o que bastava.

_Naquele dia, onde eu achei que tudo seria o fim_

_Você surgiu. Imponente. E a mim ergueu suas mãos piedosas._

_Naquele dia, eu perdi tudo e renasci sob suas asas._

_Se você é tudo o que eu tenho, então..._

_Como poderia eu arriscar meu mundo_

_Em prol de um sonho vão?_

 


End file.
